Mistress Milk Maid
Owner: Wolfrider Name: Pamela Stafford Super villain name: Mistress Milk Maid DOB: April 27th 1983 POB: Midland, Texas, USA Age: 31 Gender: Female Species: Bovine Nationality: American Height: 7’5” (up to 10’5” when she uses her growth powers) Weight: 350-700 lb (Depends on use of her growth powers and changes in her body weight) Measurements: 58Q(metric)(Bust)-46(Waist)-64(Hips) Eye colour: light Green Hair Colour: light Green Physical Appearance: Chubby build with muscle, given her diet and her strength, Massive mountains for breasts, Long neon Green hair, Main colour is orange with cyan coloured random patches on her body. Occupation: * Farmer/land owner/milk maid * Freelance wrestler * Muscle for hire * Artifact collector * Bank/Museum robber * Boss of the Milk Maidens Areas of Operation: * Mid west and western US * Western Europe * United Kingdom * Australia/new Zealand * Japan Weapons: * Steel broom with a hidden spear blade * Robotic Groping/Milking Claws * Feather duster whip * Milk Cannon * Leash gun * lasso Powers: * Super Durability and Strength * Enhanced speed in short bursts * Reality Warping * Limited Growth abilities (limited to growing up to 8’5”) * Body Manipulation of others * Flattening/body compression/body reformation and reshaping * Heighten senses * Milk generation * Sonic Moo and Bovine breath * Sweaty/slimy paralyzing hair * Limited hypnotic abilities Fighting Styles: * Wrestling * MMA * Judo * Dirty/kinky fighting Strengths: * She can produce any type of milk thanks to her genetic modifications. The milks can be squeezed out of her breasts via breastfeeding an opponent, milking herself or squeezing and spraying the milk out at her opponent like a cannon. The different milks she has range from soup tasting and smelling milk which can make people ill, to tasty chocolate and strawberry milk to attract and relax people, making them happy. She also has a thick paste like milk which she can use to paste an opponent to walls, floors or to bind their arms and legs together. * She is a very strong bovine, able to shoulder charge a semi trailer and topple it over as well as lift and throw a small truck up to 15 metres from her. She also has an interesting and twisted way of dealing with people as well. Due to her genetic modifications and from working on farm for most of her life she has the strength and ability to physically manipulate the bodies of her opponents. If she gets a hold of her opponent she can slowly compress their body and flatten and reform them into any shape she wishes, so long as she can keep the opponent in her arms. She can flatten her opponent into the ground like a pancake if she body slams or sits on them while applying a lot of pressure, she can keep her opponents arms tight at their sides if she bearhugs them into place. She can squeeze and roll up her opponent into a ball to kick and bash around, or she can be creative and shape her opponent into an object like a chair for her to sit upon. * Being a former state wrestler, Pamela can perform many wrestling moves, such as submission holds, throws, grapples and flying attacks. She is also skilled at the art of Judo as well as MMA, prepared to dish out punishment and give anyone a whooping. She also likes to use dirty tactics such as pressing her underarm, breasts or butt into her opponents face to stun them with her bovine body odor, smashing her hip, butt and thighs into them repeatedly and even tickling and groping her opponent into submission if she likes them. * Being a milk maiden, Milkmaid is skilled in milking all kinds of barn animals, but she often applies her methods to milking her victims, which include security guards, police, private investigators, heroes and villains. She loves nothing more than to milk the large breasts of a reckless heroine and then sell her milk on the market as super milk. * She is known to get very sweaty during a fight which can produce a natural barrier of bovine musk to annoy her opponent while, as well as give her the ability to use her hair as a whip or towel and wipe her long green hair against her opponent, paralyzing them for a brief moment and leaving them with a disgusting, wet damp feeling all over there body. * She has very well developed lungs which allow her to release and loud eardrum bursting moo to stun and dizzy her opponents, causing them to become disorientated and make them stagger around trying to control their balance. She also tends to get a bit gassy at times due to her diet, which means if she has her opponent in her arms and she burps or roars in their face she can most likely cause them to pass out for a while from the stench, the same effect can happen if she decides to play foul and fart on her opponent. * She also has the ability to growth a full foot in height, from 7’5” to 10’5”, this makes her more imposing in size against her opponents and increases her threat factor greatly. It also increases her strength and durability, allowing her to take more punishment and even be able to pick up and throw objects as large a main battle tank. * She also has limited hypnotic abilities, related to her body, able to put her opponents in trances for short periods of time just by posing and swaying her body and bust in certain ways. Weaknesses: * One of Mistress Milkmaid’s weaknesses is the fact that she being a bovine herself she is very vulnerable to being milked herself, by hand and by machine. Once she starts to leak milk from being groped and massaged by someone, she will start to relax and moan, slowly giving in and passing out after the last drop is milked out of her. She also hates being branded like cattle. * Due to her gassy nature, she is helpless against fire, as her hair, fur, and clothing are quite flammable. She learns to avoid fire based heroes, and flee from a fight. If she passes gas while near fire it would cause an explosion that would cover an area the size of a 2 story house. * Her body modification powers, while able to work on most people, would have no affect on people such as Miss Temple, and Stretch Coyote, who would be able to wiggle out of there trapped forms, or completely avoid getting compressed due to their own cancelling powers. (Miss Temple being able to turn into stone, and Stretch Coyote being extremely flexible and rubber like.) * Being heavy and strong, Mistress Milk Maid does lack in the range of speed, her heavy set body makes it that she is unable to jump to great heights or run at high speed. Her thick hide can only protect her from up to heavy rifle rounds; meaning much larger caliber weapons are able to penetrate her body. * Due to past alcohol abuse, she is a sucker for booze, both as a gift and as blackmail, if you present a beer to her she will beg you for it, she may even take payments for her products and equipment in the form of booze. * Her growth abilities only limit her to grow up to 8’5” and she will reduce back to 7’5” if she takes too much damage or is knocked out cold. Outfits: Maid outfit: A Tight form fitting French Maid outfit, made would of a mix of latex, spandex, and PVC giving it a nice smooth and skin like feeling. She also has spandex and leather white gloves that go all the way up to her elbows as well as long thigh length black spandex, latex and leather boots. Finally she has a black form fitting spandex eye mask to protect her identity. Bio: Pamela Stafford was born and raised in Midland, Texas, into a proud and solid farming family. She grew up working on the family farm, picking cotton and taking care of livestock and being home schooled by her mother. She was not as tall as she is today; she was only around six feet tall and the only child in her family so she was already on her way to becoming the heir of the ranch, as well as other properties that we’re owned by her parents. By the age of 17, her mother had passed away due to cancer, and her father, stricken by grief and old age was struggling to keep the ranches in check. Pamela took it upon herself to push on with farming business and makes sure it survives. By the age of 20 she had well established the business with her aging father, employing workers and supplying small businesses and local companies with fresh produce and cotton. Sadly by the age of 22, her father suffered a heart attack after his tractor rolled while plowing a new cotton field, he soon died a short time later, orphaning Pamela and causing her to spiral into a depression. She took up drinking, often getting drunk and rampaging around the farm house in a fit of rage, getting into fist fights with her father’s employees and firing some for no reason at all other than the fact that she was depressed. One night she got extremely drunk, in her depression she decided to commit suicide, she ran into the barn and started to mix a number of different growth hormones, industrial grade milk enhancement and Super steroids, then processed to gulp down the brew, convulsing violently on the ground before slipping into a coma. Two months later she awakens from her coma, feeling slightly more bulky as she sits up and stares at her body. The effects of the brew she drank increased her size, made her breasts larger and greatly increased her strength, her hair was even changed, from being a standard blonde she was now neo green. After she was soon cleared to leave hospital, much to the amazement of the hospital staff and her employees, who were stunned by her changes. When she got back to working on the farm, she was in for a rude shock, as during the time in her coma, the state government had seized a number of properties that were still under her late father’s ownership, since his death, the banks had gotten the state of Texas to force able take control of properties that her father had taken loans out on several years ago and which he was still in the process of repaying. What made it worse was the fact that the properties that were taken were the largest and most productive for the business, which not only made any workers leave but also meant that the business would go under if something wasn’t done quickly. They also confiscated her late mother’s collection of Artifacts which were also stored on those properties. It looks liked things would be going down for Pamela, that was until she got to know her new found strength, as she soon found herself doing most of the farm work again from scratch. She could lift overturned tractors and carry large stacks of hay with ease, allowing her to complete a range of tasks that would require more than 3 people within a day. She also notice that she was getting less fatigued from the work she did, meaning that she could do more work in a short amount of time. One thing that was on her mind was the fact that she wanted her mother’s artifacts back as well as the return of her father’s land, the problem was that it now belonged to the bank, which means she could never get it back legally. She decided the only way to get them back was by force, as she plotted her revenge on the dirty bankers. She came up with an elaborate scheme to scout the locations of each of the major branches in Dallas Texas, by joining a local wrestling organization. She got two things from this, learning out to fight and wrestle, in which she discovered her ability to do body manipulation, and two, finding out which banks to hit and which manager’s backs to break as well. She came to and from Dallas for a course of a year and a half, learning all she could, and adopting the wrestling name “Mistress Milk Maid” as her new title. After getting all she need, she quit the wrestling business, making sure that they didn’t know her real identity and then launched a series of armed robberies and attacks on all the branches she scouted, all taking place just after closing time when there was less police and the managers we still inside counting money. The attacks causes confusion and chaos as both police and local BOS agents like Texas Tilly attempted to track her down, as Mistress Milk maid’s rampage ended the careers of many of the greedy bankers that had robbed her father after his death, stealing a total of 20 million from the vaults of almost all the banks in Dallas. As she returned home from her rampage and after hiding underground in the city until the heat cooled off, the now farmer turned farming tycoon and villainess started to expand her operations both legally and illegally, as she opened up her own daily company “Wide Pastures Dairy” based in Austin Texas, buying more land for her milking facilities, as well as boosting her ranks of Milk Maidens and Farmers both for working for the company and her farms as well as helping her plot and execute more bank robberies. Milk Maid slowly began to grow fond of stealing and robbery, loving the thrill of the heist and the chase afterwards, and soon she started to hit not only banks, but jewelry stores and soon museums, stealing artwork and sculptures as well, keeping some of her favorites for herself while selling the rest on the black market for more profits. She has now expanded her operations beyond the Texas border, reaching across the western US, mainly around colmation and Los Angeles, as well as setting up her Company in Countries such as New Zealand, Australia, Japan, United Kingdom and Western Europe. She’s also gotten a bit more crazy, as she looks at all the big breasted women in the world, having the urge to milk every signal one of them and then bottling it for sale, which is part of the reason why she wishes to capture and milk every female superhero out there, in order to create and sell high grade super milk. Personality: * For one Mistress milk maid has a lovely Texan accent and she loves to have a rough good old time when she’s out and about. She loves to rough up and fight with heroes, showing off her wrestling skills to them and molding them like putty in her grip. * She is fanatical about milking large breasted women and gaining their supplies for sales, wanting to provide the best for the communities she serves by milking every bimbo around until they run dry, this obsessions also carries over to the super heroines of the world as she strongly believes that milk from a super heroine would grant superhuman abilities as well as be extremely health, a kind of super milk if you will. * She has a strong preference to felines, especially feline superheroes and has been known to try and capture heroes such as Slipstream, Kingman Carolina Cougar, Texas Tilly, Queen Justice, Brown Lotus and many others. She isn’t afraid to show her love for felines and will try to cuddle, kiss and smother feline opponents during fights, even in public. * She had a big crush on Brown Lotus and constantly tries to seduce her when they battle. * While she can get love crash for her opponents, she does have her limits and won’t fully force herself onto her captured foe until they give into her seduction or are willing to allow her to mate with them. * She has a fascination with art and museum pieces, as she has become quite the collector of the works of art that she has stolen, as well as letting her bisexuality take its turn when she has the man or woman of her dreams within her grip. * When she is not doing legal stuff she is often seen taking part in charity wrestling matches and publicly challenging heroes and other villains to a fight, having a reckless and stubbornness to her, much like every other Texan out there. * She has been planning on going clean and tries to do so, seeking to open her own wrestling organization for superheroes. Category:Female Villains Category:Villains